


Best Dad Ever

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Agreste Kids - Freeform, F/M, He is the greatest Dad ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: A short story which sees Adrien Agreste helping his youngest child, Louise Agreste to work out if her boyfriend is cheating with a popular girl in the school.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Original Agreste Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Best Dad Ever

At almost 50 years old Adrien Agreste has a perfect life much more than his childhood. 

You see when he was young his parents where Emile and Gabriel Agreste. Emile was a famous actress and Gabriel was the head of the greatest fashion brand of all time "Gabriel", they lived in a huge mansion and everyone through that Adrien lived the life of dreams but it was not. 

When he was 13 his Mother disappeared and everything change for the worse. For starers his Father change from a happy person who became cold, harsh, and very strict, he became more forced in his work and had no time for Adrien. His personal assistant Nathalie started to take care for Adrien but does not have the best emotions. Gabriel wanted Adrien life to go his way even if Adrien does not like it, perfection and upholding the family name is the most important thing that Gabriel cares about more than the happiness of his own son. 

Adrien started to do modelling so that his Father could pay more attention to him, also doing basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. But the one thing that he wanted more than anything else was to go to school and makes friends, his Father hated it and wanted him to be safe in the mansion being home schooled but after a while things started to change for the better.

It started when he discovered a small wooden box that gave him a Kwami called Plagg and a ring which was his Miraculous which made him into a superhero which he called Cat Noir, it was his freedom, away from being Adrien Agreste, say what he wanted to say and do what he wanted to do. But best off all he met Ladybug, who he very quickly fell in love with.

It was also when he started to go to school, if he follow's Nathalie updated schedule and has his Bodyguard take him there and pick him up, he made friends with Nino Lahiffe but it took a bit longer for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to become his friend. 

You see before coming to school he only had 1 friend Chloe Bourgeois, Chloe only cares about herself and thinks because she is the mayors daughter that everyone loves her and everything should go her way, he started to notice that Chloe is not the perfect person when she put a piece of gum on Marinette seat to teach her a lesson. Adrien tired to take it off but Marinette through he was putting it on there, after telling her the truth, they became friends. Also over time Chloe change into a better person. 

Adrien was always happy when he was with his group of friends Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he could be himself which he liked, just a normal teenager not a famous model with super polite manners. 

Even better is that Ladybug ended up being Marinette and by the time he found out he was in love with both sides, just like Marinette being in love with both Adrien and Cat. 

He didn't know when the feelings started either, first meeting her as Cat Noir, dancing in Chloe hotel or being chase all over Paris by his crazy fans while Marinette was in her PJs, but he knew that he was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

His love life was getting amazing with Marinette and he found a second home with her parents the Dupain-Chengs. But as a superhero he knew that Hawk Moth needed to be stopped and that is a day he wish he forget. 

His own Father was Hawk Moth. He was the one that was sending out akumas, hurting his friends and putting himself and his love ones in danger so his Mother could return, he was beyond angry and throw him into jail without Gabriel letting have a say in anything. 

He sold the Gabriel brand to one of the employers who renamed it, he moved in with Marinette, they got married and had 3 kids Emma, Hugo and Louise living in a nice house in Paris.

Coming out of the kitchen Adrien eating a macaron walks up the stars to check on Louise, Emma was out on a date with Grace and Hugo was with Marinette doing the supermarket shop. 

Adrien came up the stairs and walked to Louise door. Louise is 13 years old, she is the only child with blonde hair like her dads, Adrien knocks on it Adrien heres weeping, he grasps and ruses in where he sees Louise, on the bed, head in her knees holding her Ladybug doll. 

Adrien sits down next to Louise "Louise whats wrong?" Adrien asks in a nice relaxing manner 

Louise wears an orange t-shirt and green trousers, she wipes the tears from her eyes "It's Jamie I think he having an affair" Adrien hugs Louise "How are you so sure?" 

"He has been talking to Veronica May", "Mrs very popular? so I can do what I want?", "Yes that Veronica and whats worst is that according to Lucy, they are going to that milkshake place near the cinema"

"They could just be meeting as friends" 

"That place is where a lot of first dates happen including Emma and Grace" 

Louise gets up "Dad can you take me to see if Jamie and Veronica are going out"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes" 

15 minutes later Adrien and Louise are sitting in the car spying on Jamie who is sitting outside the cafe. 

Veronica comes out with two chocolate milkshakes she gives one to Jamie who kisses her on the lips. 

Louise looks down "Louise i'm so sorry" Louise gets out of the car and storms to Jamie and Veronica who are laughing and enjoying their date. 

Adrien felt bad for Louise, he loved his Kids and Wife more than anything and always wanted them to feel happy. He knew if his Father was still around then he would have akumatized her, the thought of going up against his own daughter is a site he does not want to go through. 

Adrien watched as Louise made it to where Jamie and Veronica were, she threw their milkshakes over them. 

Adrien coved his mouth trying not to laugh. He saw Louise coming back he stopped laughing as Louise came in "Sorry", "Can we go home?", "Do you want me to pick up some ice cream?" 

An hour later Marinette and Hugo came in with the food shopping "We're home" Hugo runs into the living room where he sees Louise in a Ladybug onesie eating ice cream from the tub while watching The Ladybug and Cat Noir Movie, there is a bowl where Adrien had some "Having some Ice Cream with without me?" 

"Its break up ice cream", Marinette grasps and runs to Louise "My poor baby what happen?", "Jamie had an affair with Veronica, saw them kiss, so I'm having break up ice cream" 

Marinette gave Louise a hug "You will find someone out there I promise" 

"Your Mothers right Louise, there is a Prince Charming out there for you Princess" 

Louise smiles "I know Dad, I know"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We need Adult Adrien being the number 1 Dad in the world, showing Gabriel how to be one. 
> 
> The Next Story will be: On The Run


End file.
